


Claimed

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bloodplay, Demon!Dean, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, NSFW text, Reader Insert, Restraint, Sex, Smut, Spanking, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Pre-existing relationship. Based on a request for demons to have heats, mates etc the reader is Dean's mate, and she makes him jealous, inadvertently, which leads to punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

He was gonna kill you for going off on a hunt alone. It was pretty much guaranteed. But with him off doing whatever with Crowley, you weren't gonna sit at home and wait for him; that wasn't your style. So you'd scanned the local papers and found a simple hunt, a salt and burn, two towns over. You'd be there and back before he even knew. But if he found out, you'd probably be in for one hell of a shouting match. Dean was possessive, to say the least, even _before_ the Mark had turned him into a demon. Now he was subject to the whims and needs of what he was, and the second he'd come for you after his death at the hands of Metatron, you'd had to swim through an ocean of questions before coming to terms with the situation you were in.

Dean was a demon now, and therefore he was everything they were. Before, demons had been the two dimensional bad guys. Now, you knew more about their habits than you cared to. It turned out, demons had heat cycles. And they took mates. It was terrifying, the first time Dean had laid claim to you, and he admitted that even he hadn't been sure what was going on. All he'd known and felt, was the need to have his mark on you, and to make sure the rest of the world knew it. When he'd been human, you'd loved him without question, and even though his eyes were black on occasion now, your feelings hadn't changed. Despite his work with Crowley, the things you knew he was doing – you couldn't leave him.

Dodging calls from Sam was the worst of it, for the most part. You'd answered once, a week after leaving the bunker, feeling guilty that he'd be worried sick not knowing where either of you were. After assuring him you were fine, and not letting on any more details, you'd had to hang up when Dean had come back into the motel room, and thrown your phone across the room. He didn't want Sam following you, but he wouldn't elaborate any further than that. Dean acted now like he was a different person to who he'd been before, and some of that was true. He was more....brash now. Less morality. Less humanity. But at the core, he was still Dean. He still loved drinking hard liquor, still enjoyed a good night in a bar. Maybe he didn't take as good care of Baby as he used to, and maybe he was rougher than the old, human Dean had been – but the demon inside him wasn't some hitchhiker; he wasn't a meatsuit. The demon _was_ Dean and Dean _was_ the demon.

And you loved him, knowing that, and knowing he would likely remain the same forever. Maybe, with you staying, with that connection, he wouldn't be too far gone by the time Sam caught up with you. It wasn't like the younger Winchester would give up, ever.

Finding the spirit was easy, salting and burning it even more so, and you were left a little disappointed. Leaving the Impala at the motel, you decided to head out for a drink and try to be a normal person for five minutes. It was a futile attempt, you knew that, but something distracting yourself worked for a little while. The bar you found next door to the motel was little more than a dive, but it did in a pinch and you quickly settled at the bar with a Jack and coke, ignoring the various chatter around you in favour of your own thoughts.

You knew you had to somehow get Dean home. With Sam and Castiel to help, you might be able to cure him. Whilst you loved Dean, and would stay by his side through thick and thin, you knew that the longer this went on, the worse it would get. He'd killed people, and it was a hard pill to swallow. The old Dean would never forgive himself, and you couldn't let him fall further into darkness.

A man took the seat next to you, and smiled at you, and you smiled back politely, hoping he would just leave you alone. You weren't in the mood for company right now, so you prayed he would take the hint. Unfortunately he didn't, and he moved his stool a little closer.

'Hi there.'

'Hi.' You kept your tone neutral, thinking maybe he'd realise you weren't going to chat with him. He didn't.

'I'm Matt. You alone tonight?' It was obvious you were, and you rolled your eyes.

'Yeah. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not really in a chatty mood.' You turned your back a little, but Matt was persistent.

'Oh come on. No one likes to drink alone. I don't bite.' He smiled again, trying to appear friendly and disarming, but you weren't buying. He reached out, pushing your hair back off of your shoulder and you tensed, turning to face him. 'I'm just looking to chat.' He said. 'Nothing else.'

'Sure you are.' You replied, finishing your drink and standing. You went to pick your jacket up, intent on leaving, but he picked it up first, keeping it out of your reach. 'Give me my coat.'

'Just one drink?' He was still smiling, and it made you uneasy. 'You're a really pretty girl.' He stepped a little closer, and the hairs on the back of your neck rose. 'Come on.'

'She said to give her the coat.' The sound of his voice made relief flood your system, and you turned, seeing Dean stood behind you. He looked dangerously angry, his breathing a little uneven as he stared the guy down. Matt cocked his head to the side.

'I was only being friendly, man. No harm. Was just asking the little lady for a drink.'

'Little lady?' You exclaimed, insulted by the remark. Matt ignored you, and Dean took one step forward to place a hand on the small of your back. Heat radiated through his touch, and you realised that this had just become a dangerous situation. He was in heat. And you'd not been home when he'd returned.

'You just wanted a drink huh?' Dean's voice was low as he moved past you, his hand leaving the small of your back, but his touch left you breathless. 'Not what I'm picking up on.' The guy started to look a little worried. 'Go wait by the car.' Dean said to you slowly.

'Dean, don't -'

'Go and wait by the car. I'll bring your jacket.' His tone left no room for argument and you turned, leaving the bar and heading for the Impala, hoping to whoever would listen that Dean didn't do any damage to the guy. He'd been flirting, yes, but Dean had to know nothing would have happened. He had to know you wouldn't let it, right?

Your thoughts took over as you came to a stop by Baby, your skin goosepimpled in the chilly night air. You turned, looking back to the bar, but not seeing any sign of Dean. There were no signs of a fight either, which was probably a good thing.

'I got your jacket.' You jumped and span, seeing him stood behind you.

'Goddammit, Dean, I wish you wouldn't do that!' He grinned, and you hit him in the chest before reaching to grab your coat. He held it firmly and pulled you against him, the heat from his body almost scorching you. 'Let go.' You demanded, struggling against him.

'Not gonna happen.' He said, leaning his face down towards yours, his voice husky. Gently he pressed his lips to yours and you melted in his grip, your struggles ceasing, allowing yourself to enjoy the moment of being reunited with him. But you had to know what had happened inside.

'Dean, wait.' You pulled back, looking up at him. 'What did you do? T-to the guy in there?'

'Nothing. I just made it clear he should realise when to back off.' Dean let go of your jacket.

'What did you do?' You repeated.

'You wanna know what I did, Y/N?' He seemed angry now, and he stepped back, eyes flashing black briefly. 'I came back to the motel I left you in and found you gone. Nowhere to be found. I came back because I needed you, because being away from you causes this....this friggin' burning in my chest that I can't escape.' His gaze was so intense on you that you shivered a little underneath it. 'It wasn't hard to locate you, to track you here. And I find you at a bar with another man's hands on you, another man approaching what is mine...' His hands came up to grasp at his head. 'You could have been hurt. You could have been in danger.' He stepped forward, grabbing you hard, his fingers digging into your arms.

'Ow, Dean, you're hurting me...' You didn't struggle, and his grip loosened.

'Do you know what it would do to me to lose you?' He said, his words desperate and terrified, something you'd not heard from him in a long time. Then his features hardened, and you blinked, finding yourself inside your motel room, still held fast in Dean's grip. Your stomach rolled a little at the movement from outside to inside – you hated when he did that. 'I need you.' He ran his hand through your hair, then kissed you hard, and you dropped your coat to the floor, surrendering to him. 'Need you to know who you are, who you belong to.' His hands pushed your shirt back from your shoulders, and you gasped as his mouth travelled down your neck, kissing as he went. His skin was fire to the touch, and he was sweating now, and you knew it would be a long night before he was done with you.

'Dean -' Your voice was rasped and broken as you spoke, but he didn't stop, not that you wanted him to. 'Baby, please...' He didn't reply, continuing to push your shirt away from your body, letting it drop to the floor on top of your jacket. His fingers curled around your waist as he nipped at the top of your breast, his nose pressed into your skin. He reached around, undoing your bra before moving down to pull your camisole off over your head. Your hair fell loose around your shoulders, and you felt your nipples stiffen as they were exposed to the cool air. Dean licked one with his rough tongue, before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard. You cried out, your hands encircling his head and holding him close as his hands dropped to your pants, unbuckling them.

He moved suddenly, picking you up and moving you to the bed, laying you down, before unlacing your boots, throwing them across the room. You threw your head back as he pulled your jeans down your legs roughly, sending them to join your boots. You were left laying on the bed in only your panties, and Dean stood in front of you, his eyes drinking you in. 'You're so fucking beautiful, Y/N.' His eyes were engulfed in black as he knelt before you, his fingertips touching your ankles and sliding up your legs with delicate precision. Every millimetre he moved caused more heat to pool inside your belly, but you knew he would let you be satisfied too soon.

A gasp tore from your throat as his touch moved higher, journeying over your knees and up your thighs, tickling you slightly as he brushed over where the tops of your legs met your hips. You could feel his clothed chest pressed against your legs where they were bent over the edge of the bed, and his hands came together, his thumbs gliding over the damp fabric of your panties, the only thing between your aching pussy and his touch. 'Dean, please.'

'No. I need to know every inch of you.' You craned your neck, trying to see his face, but he pinned you to the bed using whatever force he possessed, and you didn't fight back, even as his feather-light touch left your cunt, his tongue drawing a seductive pattern over your stomach, dipping into your belly button. You giggled a little, sensitive in that area, and he smiled against your skin, continuing his path across your belly. As he reached the underside of your breast, he bit down gently, and you tried to arch your back, but he had you pinned firmly.

Then he was gone, and you whimpered in loss, until you felt the pressure lift from your body, and you tried to sit up. His hand was there in an instant, helping you, and you looked up at his quizzically. His eyes were still black, the outline of his arousal was clear through his pants. He'd only removed his boots, and you felt disappointed, eager to see him fully, wanting him to claim you again. 'I want you to do something for me.' He said, pulling you to your feet and moving you across the room. By the bathroom door, there was a full length mirror. It was scuffed and slightly dirty but still pretty clear, and he led you over to it, standing you in front so you could see your entire reflection. He looked over your shoulder, smiling at your reflection.

'Dean?' You asked, wondering what he wanted. He didn't reply as he pulled your panties down your legs, and you stepped out of them without needing to be told. He took a step back, watching you carefully in the mirror.

'Touch yourself, baby.'

You raised an eyebrow looking at his image in the mirror, and he smirked. 'What?'

'Touch yourself.' He repeated. 'Explore. I want to watch you cum.'

'Dean, I -'

'Please.' He said earnestly, his eyes green for a brief moment. You hesitated, then looked back to the mirror, placing your own hand on your belly, feeling the warmth of your own skin. You slid it up over your abdomen, your eyes flicking to Dean in the mirror. He nodded, and you continued, cupping your right breast as he watched. 'Touch your nipple. Roll it between your fingers.' You did as he instructed, gasping at the sensation, the feeling of him watching you only increasing how good it felt. You watched as he stroked himself through his jeans, and it spurred you on, your other hand moving down to brush against the top of your mound. 'Does that feel good, sweetheart?'

'Yes.' You whispered, tilting your head back a little bit, losing yourself in the feelings. Dean's heavy breathing only increased the tension in the room and you slipped your fingers further down, tightening your grip on your nipple as you hit your clit, rubbing small circles over it. You felt heat rush through you, and you spread your thighs a little, as Dean spoke again.

'I wanna see you. Spread your lips, baby. Show me that pretty little cunt of yours.' You obeyed, your hand leaving your breast to open yourself to his view. 'Pinch your clit.' You cried out as you did what he said, feeling the wetness between your legs increase. 'Keep going.' You nodded, biting your bottom lip as you applied more pressure, twisting a little and feeling yourself spiralling into orgasm. Your legs shook, and small cries spilt from your lips. 'Stop.' The single word struck you, and you froze, not moving your hands from where they were. Dean moved forward again, kneeling behind you, his hands running up the outside of your thighs. 'You look amazing.'

'Baby, I need to cum.'

'Not yet.' He murmured, pushing your thighs apart, moving one hand to slide a finger along your slit, smirking as it came away glistening. He licked it clean, and pressed his face against your ass. 'You always taste so...delectable.' He moved, arching his neck and blowing gently across your sex. You cried out, and his other hand moved round to grasp yours, encouraging you to move again. You did as he indicated, and then felt his tongue slide against you, burying itself in your soaked hole, and you cried out, almost losing your balance. His hands kept you in place, and he pulled away a fraction. 'Watch yourself in the mirror. Watch yourself cum, baby.' And he started again, licking and nipping, fucking you with his tongue. You kept your eyes open, focused on the mirror, seeing the flush of blood in your cheeks, the way his hands held you firmly, the movement of your fingers on clit. You watched as your juices covered his chin, visible between your thighs as you started to move on his mouth, limited by his hands. You needed to cum so bad, it was unreal.

He moved the hand that covered yours, and you continued to rub yourself, so close to the edge you felt like you might explode, and then you felt his thumb replace his tongue, giving several thrusts before pulling out. Then his tongue was on you again, making you burn up from the inside as his slicked thumb brushed over your asshole. You arched your back, and found yourself unable to move again, the thrill of his dominance over you making you even wetter. His thumb pressed against you, and the second he pushed inside, you fell apart, your eyes locked on the mirror as you came, all reddened skin and messed hair. Dean didn't stop, taking everything you had to give as you were held in place.

As the aftershocks settled, Dean pulled away, standing and turning you, kissing you hard. You tasted yourself on his lips, and it only reasserted the arousal in your belly. 'You're gorgeous when you cum.' You moved your hands, reaching for his shirt, but he stopped you, smiling, black eyes glistening in the dim light of the hotel room. 'No. I'm not gonna fuck you yet.' He looked at the mirror, then turned you to the side. 'Look at us.' He said, and you turned your head, seeing you both in the mirror. You blushed at the sight of your naked body next to his clothed one, his black eyes sparkling with mirth if it were possible. 'Get on your knees.' You smiled a little, then knelt down as he instructed, licking your lips as he unbuckled his pants. You reached up, helping him to pull them down, along with his boxers. Without needing any further instruction, you took hold of his rock hard cock, pumping it a few times in your hand. 'Guess you don't need to be told what to do now, huh?'

You shook your head, then flicked your tongue out, tasting him. He threw his head back, thrusting his hips forward a little, and you took the unspoken hint, engulfing him in your hot mouth. He grunted, his hands sliding through your hair, gripping it tightly. It hurt a little, but only turned you on more as he started to fuck your mouth. Hollowing your cheeks, you moved as much as you could in his grip, loving the velvety feel of his head as it brushed against the back of your throat on every stroke. His cock swelled harder as he continued to move into you, and you moaned around him.

'Look in the mirror. See what you're doing to me, Y/N.' Dean ordered, and you looked, barely turning your head but seeing the picture in the mirror clearly. You felt so wanton in that moment, watching him fuck your mouth, your cheeks moulding around his cock as his hands gripped your hair. He looked over at you in the reflection, his black eyes burning into you and setting you alight from the inside out. 'I need you.' He said quietly. 'I can't lose you.'

He pulled away abruptly, and you whimpered with loss, but his hands pulled you up, still tangled in your hair. He kissed you, his teeth scraping against your lips almost painfully, the desperation in his being ebbing through every fibre of yours. He span you on the spot, having you face the mirror again, before ripping his own shirt off and tossing it across the room. He held you fast against his bare chest, his hands running up over your breasts, not stopping, his touch bordering on pain but it only increased the spinning fire inside.

'Dean, please, show me.' You whispered as he rubbed against you, his cock impossibly hard against your lower back. 'Please.'

'Show you what, baby?'

'That I belong to you.' The words fell from your lips easily, and he growled in your ear, before latching onto your neck, biting hard. Skin broke, and a thin rivulet of blood slipped down over your collarbone and around the swell of your breast. His eyes flicked up, and he thrust against you, then let go, pushing you forward, his hands on your hips. His fingers dug in so hard, you knew there would be bruises in the morning, and you begged for more, as he took hold of his cock and rubbed it against your entrance.

'You do belong to me. You're mine.' He pushed forward, entering you with one hard stroke, filling you to the brim as you cried out. 'You'll always be mine. Can't...' He thrust once, hard, and it felt like he was bruising you inside. 'Ever. Lose. You.' He punctuated each word with a painful thrust, and your head came up, seeing yourself in the mirror, Dean behind you, his eyes on your back as he fucked you hard. You watched, seeing your breasts move with each thrust, his hands tightening, like you'd slip through his fingers if he let go.

'You won't.' You promised, gasping for breath, your orgasm approaching rapidly. Dean didn't answer, continuing to push your boundaries, leaving marks on your skin. He slapped your ass once, then twice, and you cried out from the sting, but he didn't stop. The borders between pleasure and pain mixed together, and you pushed back against him. 'Please, Dean, please.'

'What do you want, baby?'

'You. Always you. Please don't stop.' He didn't, continuing his punishing rhythm. He moved, pulling you upwards, so you were against him, moving his hand to pull your leg upwards, bending it at the knee and holding it in place. You were open to the mirror now, and you watched in fascination as his cock moved in and out of you. You saw your entire body, held up by him, red staining your chest, spreading with the sweat from your skin, your knee almost white where he gripped it, your pussy glistening with wetness. The position wasn't very comfortable, but the feel of his cock at such a deep angle was exquisite and you came apart at the scenes, drenching his cock with your juices, tightening around him.

'Fuck, baby.' He grunted, burying his face in your neck, biting at the mark he'd made earlier. 'I need to see you. Not your reflection. Need to see you.' He pulled away, and before you could protest at the loss, he had you on the bed, burying himself in your cunt again, his cock stretching you and filling you. He pulled your legs up, picking up a brutal rhythm as he fucked you to kingdom come, and you did nothing but scream for him. His teeth marked your breasts, leaving no doubt as to who you belonged to. 'I'm gonna cum.' He ground out, black eyes locked on yours as he slammed into you again and again. 'Cum with me.' You nodded, your teeth worrying your bottom lip until it bled, and he sank his teeth into your neck again. You screamed, your walls clenching around him like a vice, and his cock spasmed, releasing into you, pulling you over the edge with him.

Dean let go of your neck, his breathing laboured as he held on to you tightly. You swallowed down large gulps of air, your legs hitting the bed with a thud as Dean's body relaxed. He sighed, looking down at you, his black eyes melting to green as he brushed hair away from your sweaty forehead.

'I love you.' You whispered, staring up at him.

'I know.' He said. 'Just don't run away from me again, Y/N.'

'I didn't run away. I was working a case.' Dean frowned, pulling back a little. You swallowed again, then looked him in the eye. 'I was bored. You'd been gone for days with Crowley. I needed to occupy myself.'

'Nothing on TV?' He joked and you scowled. 'Just...don't disappear like that again. And anyway, this stuff with Crowley – it's done, okay?' He withdrew from you, rolling onto his side. 'I'm not working with him any more.'

'Are...are we going home?' You asked, tentatively. Dean was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

'That's not such a good idea. Sammy...Sammy is better off away from this.'

'He's still looking for us.' You reminded him.

Dean sat up. 'Maybe...maybe later, okay?' He looked over at your bruised body, smiling as he ran his fingers over a mark on your breast. Fresh arousal burst through you and you smiled lazily. He was always good at distracting you. 'Besides, my home, is wherever my mate is.'

 


End file.
